The purpose of this clinical investigation is to assess the value of systemically administered I-125 labelled chloroquine analog for the detection of ocular melanoma. Patient enrollment terminated 30 June 1975, after the 36th patient was accepted. Current interest is in continued follow-up examination of the patients. This will yield information regarding the clinical course of diagnosed and treated melanoma patients, of diagnosed melanoma patients who refused treatment, and of patients with lesions which may or may not be ocular melanoma. The course will be compared to the results of the radioactive tracer testing.